


That Thing You Do

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, more fluffy than anything, some confessions, spoilers for episode 7, the morning after conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: Magnus can’t remember when he’s slept this well, or been this comfortable being literally wrapped up with someone in bed.  Magnus spends so much time alone, and has done so for decades, that waking up with someone else feels odd.





	

Magnus wakes slowly and opens his eyes to find a very clingy shadowhunter pressed close against him.

He can’t even see Alec’s face because the man’s head is tucked under Magnus’s chin, but he can hear the snuffling and feel the puffs of air against his throat as Alec breathes steadily.  Their legs are tangled together under the soft blankets of his bed, and one of Alec’s arms is low at his waist, the other crooked under, supporting Alec’s head.   

Magnus can’t remember when he’s slept this well, or been this comfortable being literally wrapped up with someone in bed.  Magnus spends so much time alone, and has done so for decades, that waking up with someone else feels odd.  

_ How did they even get into this position in the first place? _

Magnus was one to spoon the people he slept with, but this was definitely not that position.  He tugs Alec a bit closer, gently so that he doesn’t wake him, and then carefully pulls one arm free, the one that’s currently going numb under Alec’s body.  

For a tall man who is mostly long, very attractive, well-toned legs, not to mention some very large and sexy hands, Alec Lightwood has some weight to him.

Magnus grins as Alec snorts softly at his throat again and then adjusts his arm so that it’s not going to sleep.  He’s so adorable sometimes that Magnus can’t even begin to handle him.  Magnus would like to wake him with a kiss, but Alec has made that impossible with his octopus impression, with the arm and legs wrapping around Magnus’s body and the soft snores against his throat.  But Magnus can get comfortable enough to brush his fingers through Alec’s hair while the man sleeps.  

He has some appointments today, but he can’t help but think canceling them might be a good idea.  He’s exhausted, in part because of a shadowhunter who thought activating his stamina rune at one in the morning was a good idea.  

Magnus smiles at the thought.  Alec is so eager for him, and honestly Magnus hasn’t felt that kind of response from anyone in a very long time.  

He thinks about how once they’d gotten into the bedroom, Alec had almost frozen.  Remembers fondly how Alec had apologized for jumping him and assuming anything, and how his face had lit up with delight when Magnus had told him that he wanted this as well.  

He still fears that Alec will leave him, because everyone does in one way or another.  He got years with some of his lovers before they left his life through the loss of their own.  Others due to an inability to accept Magnus for who he is.  

He doesn’t think Alec falls into that second category.  Not anymore.  

Not when he remembers the way Alec had gasped at seeing his warlock’s mark.  The way he’d run long fingers down Magnus’s face and stared at him.  The way he’d murmured how sexy he found them before he moved in for another kiss.  

Very few of his lovers had accepted his eyes, and most of the ones who had had been warlocks as well.  He definitely wouldn’t have expected a shadowhunter to find his cat eyes sexy.

But then again, he reminds himself, he didn’t even expect a shadowhunter.  

When that damned cell phone of Alec’s goes off, Magnus wants to curse and throw it across the room.  He’s tired of being interrupted, and it’s bad enough that he has appointments today and two different countries to portal to in order to handle them.  He does have a few hours free right at this moment, and he wants to enjoy them.

Alec wakes at the sound, but he doesn’t appear to intend to move.  He breathes a sigh against Magnus’s throat and then cuddles him closer.  

“Mrnng,” he murmurs.

Magnus laughs softly at Alec’s inability to form actual words.  “Good morning, Alexander.”  

Alec makes no move to get up or even change his position, “‘s that my phone?”

“Yes.”  

“Kay,” Alec snuffles again and presses a kiss to Magnus’s throat.  

“You’re not going to answer it?” 

“Nope,” Alec sounds a little more awake now, but he’s still not moving or even trying to untangle himself from Magnus.  

Magnus laughs, “Okay what happened to my shadowhunter?  The one who gets summoned every time we have a moment alone together and rushes off to save the day.”  

He can feel how Alec smiles against his skin, “ _ Your _ shadowhunter is exhausted.   _ Your _ shadowhunter wants to spend the next couple of hours in bed with you before that appointment you have in Belgium.  And  _ your _ shadowhunter is just plain tired of people calling me when I’m with you.”

“Well, I am definitely not going to complain if you decide not to answer.”  

“Good,” Alec sighs and goes back to snuggling against him. 

Magnus feels the walls that have long been guarding his heart erode daily when he interacts with this man.  He doesn’t really know what it is about Alec Lightwood that just tugs at him, pushes and prods at his awareness until he sometimes has trouble thinking of anything else but Alec.  He is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and yet the touch of this one man has him feeling so unsettled and good.  Better than he’s felt in at least a hundred years.

He feels Alec’s mouth brush against his Adam’s apple, and sighs in response.  He wouldn’t be surprised if he finds all sorts of bruises and bite marks on his neck from Alec’s ministrations the night before.  But it feels good.  So good that he can’t even bring himself to stop Alec when with just a wave of his hand, he can cover the marks so easily.  Why deny Alec the pleasure of marking him this way when he has such a quick solution?  

“Alexander, will you lean your head back just a moment?  Or move up here just a bit?”

Alec complies and Magnus kisses him immediately.  He threads his free hand through Alec’s hair and deepens the kiss for just a few moments.  He can feel Alec sigh in response, and Magnus smiles against his mouth.  

When they break apart, Alec is flustered, his eyes glinting with arousal.  “So you don’t regret it?” Alec asks softly.

“Of course not.  Do you?” 

“Not even a little bit.”  

“Not even the fact that we didn’t have penetrative sex last night?”  

Alec blushes so prettily that Magnus can’t even find it in himself to feel guilty for putting him on the spot.  “No.”  

“Good.”  

“Now that you’ve embarrassed me, I’m going back into hiding,” Alec says as he burrows under the blankets again and presses his face where it was before, against Magnus’s throat.  

Magnus laughs, “Alright, Alexander.”  

“I’ve never slept so well, Magnus,” Alec says quietly.  “Either I was worn out completely or you have the best bed in the world.”  

“Or you just enjoy sleeping with me,” Magnus suggests.

“That is a very good possibility,” Alec agrees.  

Magnus is quiet for a few moments, just listening to Alec breathe and paying attention to the sounds outside.  

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alec says softly.  “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I need you to know that.”  

Magnus smiles but doesn’t say anything.  Because he really doesn’t know what to say about that declaration.  He hopes that it’s true.  That Alec won’t leave him too soon and decide that being with a downworlder and risking the disapproval of the Clave and his parents isn’t worth it.  But he has no experience with shadowhunters when it comes to affairs of the heart.  While most are ruthless and too stringent in upholding their discriminatory laws, he’s never been romantically involved with one.  So it’s possible Alec Lightwood will turn out to be different than all of them.  

“Okay,” Magnus decides on saying.  

“Remember the bar.  The first date?  When we were talking about our exes?” 

“Yes.” 

“This is what I meant when I said I always knew I could never have what I wanted.  I meant exactly this.  Being with a man.  Having sex.  There is only so much looking at men that I could do before I attracted a lot of attention.  It never felt safe to be anything but a soldier.  To be what my parents wanted.  To be what the Clave demanded.  That’s all I could think about because thinking about having  _ this _ scared the hell out of me.”  

Magnus pulls Alec up so that he can look into his eyes, “Oh, Alexander.”  

“You make me feel safe,” Alec says simply.  “I don’t know how because everything I feel for you is new and slightly terrifying, but it’s not terrifying  _ because _ of you. You make it feel good.  Right.  Like it was supposed to feel all along.  I feel like not even the threats about what the Clave could do to me will make me want to give this up.  Ever.  So I’m not going anywhere.  And you need to know that.”  

Magnus places one hand on his jawline and pulls him in for a kiss.  

“Wait,” Alec stops him, eyes wide like he's just realized something.  “I also don’t want to give  _ you _ up.  So it’s not just about finally getting to have sex or finally being with a man.  It’s about you, too, because I want to be with  _ you _ .  You’re amazing.  I don’t know how you put up with shadowhunters every day of your life. We, as a whole, treat you like shit and yet you still help us.  And you’re so powerful that I can’t help…” 

Magnus laughs and kisses him again to stem the tide of the oncoming rambling, “Okay, I get it.”  

“And I’ve decided that from now on, I’m never doing any mission until I talk to you first.”  

“So you’ve learned that leaving downworlders out causes problems?” 

“No, leaving  _ you _ out causes problems.  And I don’t want to hide things from you.  Not anymore.”  

Magnus sighs, because there is one issue that bothers him still.  Something he’s kept from Alec at the request of his parabatai and Biscuit.  

“Then I have something to admit as well.”  

Alec looks at him so adoringly sometimes that the sight makes Magnus’s breath catch.  

“What is it?” 

“I helped Jace and Clary steal the cup from you.”  

“What?” Alec blinks.  “When?” 

“Before Izzy’s trial.  I didn’t know all of their plans, and I was initially unwilling to help them get it from you.  But in the end, I did do it.”  

Alec looks like he’s weighing his thoughts, perhaps to decide if he should be angry.  The issue is over now since the Clave has the cup, but it could still feel like a betrayal to Alec.  

“Okay,” Alec says and drops his head back onto the pillow.  “I’m angry about it, but Izzy is safe right now, so it’s pointless to go back and be outraged about it.”  

“I am sorry, Alexander.” 

“I believe you,” Alec replies.  “But can we make it a rule that nobody listens to Clary or Jace anymore?” 

“Deal,” Magnus agrees.  It’s a sound plan since he’s found that the two of them cause more problems than any shadowhunters he’s seen in centuries.

“It would also be hypocritical of me since I went against your judgement and helped Clary when I knew you didn’t want her to try and bring back her mother.”  

Magnus sighs, “What could have been some enjoyable time together has turned into a bit of a depressing conversation.”  

Alec curls his fingers and brushes them across Magnus’s face, “It’s okay.”  

“I have to go to Belgium soon.”  

Alec sighs, “I know.”  

“Would you like to shower with me?  It saves time and water usage.”  

“When have you ever cared about those two things?” Alec laughs.

Magnus grins at him, “Never.”  

“You just want me naked in your shower, don’t you?” 

“Oh, no.  You’ve found me out.”  

“Magnus,” Alec warns as he struggles to get out of the bed.  

“Alexander,” Magnus tugs at his hand and pulls him down again.  “Since we’re being honest with each other here.  I have a few other confessions to make.”  

“What now?  Please tell me it’s not another famous ex.”  

Magnus kisses him, “I never slept with Michelangelo.”  

“I knew it!  I didn’t think you were old enough for that.”  

“Oh I am.  I just didn’t sleep with him.” 

“Okay,” Alec replies.  “Anything else?”

Magnus presses his lips together with amusement.  “I did not sleep with Casanova so you can stop being concerned about him.  First of all, he had little interest in men for the most part.  And when he did, I was most definitely not his type.  When I said roommate, I meant  _ roommate _ .” 

Alec looks at him, and if he didn’t know any better, he’d think Alec was offended.  

“What?”

“How were you not his type?  Was he an idiot?”

Magnus kisses him and gets out of bed to head to the shower.  He can feel Alec watching him, and Magnus has no qualms about walking around naked.  He knows his body is attractive and is one that elicits attention, and he will not apologize for that.  

“Thank you for being offended on my behalf.”  

“You’re welcome.  But if you didn’t sleep with him, does that mean you slept with some of the women that night?”  

Magnus laughs, “Maybe.”  

He enters the bathroom and snaps his fingers to turn the shower on.  He snaps them again to adjust to the temperature he wants and then turns to find Alec at the doorway, leaning against the frame and smirking at him.

“Okay, if it wasn’t Casanova, will you at least tell me who taught you that  _ thing _ you did last night?”

Magnus laughs because that thing he’s referring to is something that made Alexander come so hard he’d hit his head on the headboard of the bed.  “Possibly.”  

“Magnus, I don’t care that you’ve slept with other people.  I just want to know who taught you that.”  

“Why?” 

“Because if they’re still alive, I want to send them a gift.”  

Magnus crooks his finger at him as he steps into the shower, “If you don’t get in here, not only will you not find out who taught me that.  You will also not get to have that _thing_ happen to you again before I have to leave for Belgium.”  

Magnus has never seen a shadowhunter, not even ones with newly activated speed runes, move so quickly.   


End file.
